


I know I'm not alone

by Summerwolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Because of Reasons, Blood, Broken Bones, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Characters Watching Star Wars, Drugs, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fever, Flash is a bully, Hallucinations, I Don't Even Know, Kinda?, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passing Out, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter in the medbay, Peter training with the Avengers, Sensory Overload, Stabbing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony cares, Tony needs a break, Why do all my fics have star wars!, Worried Tony Stark, but he hides it, caring Avengers, everyone cares, i don't know what to tag, ill peter, magic alien drugs?, momentary memory loss, more hallucinations?, no beta we die like men, oh well, tony is so done, we love Karen, why isn't that a tag yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 5 times Peter hid and injury.And the 1 time he didn't.





	1. 1. Stabbing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm back!! With the start of a 5+1 Fic!!! 
> 
> Sorry i didn't post anything last week, I had a busy weekend, but I am going to try and post something every week!!
> 
> Anyway, sorry if this chapter isn't amazing, i wrote the start of this ages ago but only just finished it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

1\. Stabbed

It all started with Patrol, it wasn’t a busy night, a couple of muggings but nothing too bad. Peter was about to call it a night when Karen informed him that there was an armed mugging in the alley below him. Peter, well, Spider man, had already dealt with about 10 of these already, so he decided to help. Not that he had a choice, Spider man was there for the little man, so that was who he had to help.

It only took a minute to sort it out. He simply covered the victims, so they could get away, fought for a bit and then webbed up the mugger. Simple.

It was only as he turned to leave when he noticed it. When the adrenaline from the fight had been surging he couldn’t even feel it. But now. With the fight over and everyone safe, he was alarmingly aware of the weight and cold in his side.

He climbed away, up onto a rooftop where no one would be there to see him and collapsed onto the ground.

“Karen, what’s in my side” He found himself asking with fuzzy lips. It wasn’t like he didn’t already know but he wanted to be sure, or maybe he was just too shocked to believe it.

“There is a knife in your side” came Karen’s unemotional reply “It appears you have been stabbed.”

Ok, so he had been right…… don’t panic…… don’t panic……

“What do I do now” he asked Karen. He had heard it was best not to remove the knife, but he did have advanced healing so.......

“I would recommend that you don’t remove it. Instead get yourself to the med bay at the tower and let them patch you up.” Was Karen’s simple but impossible reply.

He couldn’t go to the tower, Mr Stark was busy, and he didn’t want to be a nuisance, didn’t want to scare off the only father figure he had left by being too dependable. Mr Stark had always said that he didn’t want kids, that he didn’t want the commitment. Of course, Peter understood, kids were hard work, not everyone likes them, and Mr Stark was a big important figure who didn’t want to clear up after messy kids. Why should he have to clear up Peters mess?

With this in mind Peter carefully swung back to his flat. May was out at work and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow, about midday, so Peter would have lots of time to sort himself out and clean up. He didn’t need help, didn’t need to bother anyone.

As he swung he heard Karen say something, it wasn’t until she repeated herself that Peter realised he had zoned out. He zoned back in in time to hear,

“Peter, do you want me to call Mr Stark?” her voice sounded as worried as an AI can sound and it broke Peters heart.

“No thanks, it’s ok Karen I’m fine” he replied trying to reassure her, yep he was trying to reassure a computer.

Before he could think it over too much, he arrived back at his flat. And, stumbling slightly, jumped through the window and staggered into the bathroom.

He grabbed everything he needed to remove the knife and stitch himself up as he headed to the bathroom. And seated himself on the floor.

Taking a deep breath to ground himself, he grabbed the knife and pulled, screaming as it came out with a sickly pop. Only a second after it was gone he found himself surrounded with blood. It was everywhere, on his hands, the floor, his legs.

He picked up a needle to sort himself out, shaking as he brought it to the gushing wound on his side. Before he could start sewing his surroundings changed.

He was no longer in his bathroom stitching up his stab wound. He was on the side of the road, his uncle Ben lying stretched out next to him. The blood on his hands was no longer his, it was Ben’s. He was pressing his hands to Ben’s wound, crying as his uncle whispered his last words to him. He was sitting in despair as his uncle died in his arms all over again.

Now he was alone again, every father figure in his life always left him, first his Dad, then Uncle Ben, and now…. Wait…… Mr Stark…… Mr Stark hasn’t left him, Mr Stark would never leave him.

Just then, from outside his haze, he heard a voice, “….eter…… Pe……er…….. und……oos……spi…baby…..Ple…..se……ar….yu….there……”

Peter recognised that voice, it was Mr Stark's, why was Mr Stark here, Mr Stark wasn’t there when his Uncle died, so why is he here now? Peter looked around, desperately looking for where Mr Stark was and found nothing but the streets of New York.

He was just giving up hope when he heard it again. “FRI…..AY…… scn…….whta….wrng……..i…..ok…….coem…on…….Pter……..coe…….no”

However hard Peter tried he couldn’t understand what the voice was saying, but it sounded desperate, sad and in need of a hug.

“Please open your eyes” It said, and in a moment of clarity, Peter understood. But was still confused his eyes were open….. that left two options, either Mr Stark was lying, or his eyes were closed and this is a dream. After thinking for a second, Peter came to a conclusion.

It was a dream, Mr Stark would never lie to him.

With great difficulty, Peter took his already open eyes and, opened them even more. He would have thought it was impossible but then, his eyes did open. He was back in his flat, Tony sitting next to him, fear in his eyes. And Uncle Ben wasn’t dying again.

“Hey there Underoos,” Tony said, relief clear in his voice “Welcome back to the land of the living.”

Peter wanted to reply, he had so much to say, but his mouth and brain seemed like they weren’t connected anymore.

“Now kid, next time you get hurt please call me” Tony said, slight desperation in his voice as he picked Peter up and started flying back to the tower.

Peter could barely hold his wince back as he was lifted up before his head had more important matters. ‘Wait’ Peter thought ‘When did he get his suit?’

Suddenly tiredness swept over Peter with such force he thought he was going to fall. But before he could Tony’s grip tightened, “Nope, sorry mate but no sleeping yet.” Peter wanted to complain but had to settle with a disgruntled hum. Sadly, that didn’t do much as an argument because Tony just laughed quietly at him.

About 5 minutes later Tony landed at the tower and rushed down to the med bay. Bruce was already there when they arrived, so Tony placed Peter on the bed and let him work.  
Peter didn’t mean to, but when Tony pulled back, he let out a whine at the loss of contact.

“Ok kid, I’m sorry” was Tony’s laughed reply as he started carding his hands through Peter’s hair.

This clearly relaxed Peter and Bruce managed to get started cleaning and stitching Peter up.

“You should be thankful for your healing factor Kid” Bruce said, “You would be dead without it.”

Once he was done Bruce turned to Tony. “He needs lots of rest for the next few days, but you can move him to his room for now.”

Tony thanked the doctor before lifting the surprisingly light teen and carrying him to his room, being careful to not jolt Peters stitches and cause him anymore pain than needed.

He carefully set the light teen on his bed and moved to go back downstairs, before being stopped suddenly by a quiet, broken, painful sounding voice

“Please don’t go, please don’t leave me too.” Tony tensed as the pure brokenness in the voice flowed through him, breaking any resolve he had left.

Turning back around Tony walked back and squeezed onto the bed next to Peter,

“FRIDAY, please turn on Star Wars” Was all Tony said before he started carding his hand through the spider-kid’s hair.

Before the movie was even halfway through Peter was asleep and Tony couldn’t stop a smile filling his face at how cute sleeping Peter was.

Once Tony was sure Peter was deep asleep, he carefully squeezed out and headed to his lab. He didn’t know what he was going to do, but he wanted to edit the suit, so this would never happen to Peter again.


	2. Broken Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter didn't like P.E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm back with Chapter 2!!
> 
> Thank you so much for clicking on my story!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

 

Peter didn’t like P.E.

 

It wasn’t that he hated sports, especially now he had Spider powers. It was that he hated the people and the environment.

 

Today, they were in the Gym, climbing the wall bars, the ropes, getting the horse thing out, the vaults. Overall it was a great lesson. For most people.

 

Peter was half way up the ropes when he first noticed Flash and his goons whispering to each other and smiling a bit too much for P.E.

 

He had just got to the ground and was queuing for the vault when Flash came over. He only said one thing but that was all it needed for the sinking feeling in Peters stomach to return.

 

“I owe you for yesterday, see you after school” He had hissed as he walked past heading to the wall bars.

 

Peter sighed deeply. The day before he had beaten Flash in a Chemistry test. He personally, didn’t think it deserved being beaten up, but clearly Flash disagreed.

The rest of P.E flew by and, before Peter knew it, it was the end of the day.

 

He walked out of school carefully, he wasn’t being picked up by Happy, so he was walking home. He knew that the correct thing to do was tell an adult, but he was Spiderman and if Flash didn’t pick on him, he would pick on someone else.

 

Peter was almost off school property, when he felt a sharp tug on his back pack, and found himself flying backwards, inside the bike shed.

 

“Well hello, Peter. Nice to see you again” Sneered Flash as he lent into Peters face where Peter had fallen on the floor. “Need a hand?”

 

Before Peter could comprehend what was happening, Flash and his goons attacked, like vicious animals. But instead of the normal punching and kicking, Peter noticed they were just going for one of his legs.

 

‘Good.’ he thought, ‘Easier to hide, I can just wear long trousers, its Winter’

 

But before those thoughts were even out…. of his mind? He realised something else, his leg could not keep taking these hits. Multiple people kicking it at once, was only going to end one way.

 

Crack

 

It happened. With a loud crack, his leg broke, and Flash cheered.

 

“See you tomorrow Loser” he hissed before walking away.

 

Peter knew that his Aunt was out, her shift didn’t finish until tomorrow morning. Because of this he decided, he wouldn’t tell anyone, he would go home and put some ice on it. His spider healing would sort it out soon enough.

 

With great difficulty, and a bustling subway, he managed to get home and grab some ice. With that he went to his room, sat at his desk and put the ice on the worst part of his leg.

 

Peter knew that a broken leg was no laughing matter. That a broken leg was no small, unimportant thing. Not to regular people.

 

But Peter wasn’t a regular person. He was Spiderman and Spiderman was stronger than a broken leg.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound at the door.

 

He knew that May was still out, so it could be a robber, he couldn’t fight the robber with a broken leg!

 

Before his thoughts could spiral any further a voice called out. A very familiar voice.

 

“Hey kid, want to come to my lab for the evening?” There was a pause, but Peter remained silent, what could he do, he had a broken leg and Tony at his door “Hey, Pete? Underoos?” when Peter still didn’t reply Tony, who was sure that Peter was in there, said one more thing “Ok kid, I’m coming in” before walking into the room.

 

Peter just had time to position himself so it looked like he was doing homework while hiding his leg from view before Tony walked in, a stern look on his face.

 

“Look Pete” Tony said sitting down on Peters bed “Why didn’t you reply, I called you multiple times, what’s going on?”

 

One look at Tony’s face told Peter that the billionaire was worried. Turning his phone over he read the notification ‘6 missed calls from Tony’

 

“Sorry Tony, My phone was on silent and… umm….. nothing’s going on.” Peter blurted out a little too quickly before going back to the chemistry homework he was doing.

 

“Hmmmm” was all the response he got until suddenly “What’s up with your leg?”

 

Peters head shot up, a startled look in his eyes, “What….. th-there is n-nothing wrong wit-with my leg, wh-why do you a-ask?”

 

Tony shook his head “God kid, how have you managed to keep your identity secret this long!” He took a deep breath and walked over to where Peter was sitting “Seriously you are awful at lying kid, now, what’s up with the leg?”

 

Peter didn’t do anything for a moment and Tony was worried that he wasn’t going to answer but after a deep breath and a wave of uncertainty, Peter spun his chair round so he, and his leg, was facing Tony.

 

“Shit Kid” Was Tony’s response as he slowly moved in to have a closer look at it “I thought you had sprained it or something, but, kid, it’s broken”

 

Peter nodded slowly “I know Mr Stark, it’s just, I thought, with my spider healing, it would be fine.”

 

Tony sighed, Peter only called him Mr Stark when he was tired, hurt or felt he had done something very wrong, “It’s ok underoos, but next time you break a bone, hell, anytime you get injured, call me, I won’t be angry, I just want to help.”

 

Peter nodded again in agreement and with that Tony turned to have another look at his leg.

 

“Ok Pete, we are going to have to get you to the medbay so you can have that leg sorted out.”

 

Peter just stared up at his mentor with eyes full of trust. Tony melted under his gaze, this child, his trust knew no bounds.

 

“Ok Peter, this is going to hurt but it will be over soon.”

 

Peter took a deep breath to steel himself, then nodded. As soon as the nod was given 

Tony picked Peter up and moved him downstairs and into his car.

 

After about 5 minutes of lying in the back of Tony’s car, the pain of his leg, which was bouncing on the seat, got too much and he knew no more.

 

When Peter blinked the haze from his eyes and looked around, he saw his room at the tower. Looking under the covers he saw a red and blue cast on his leg. One part of his mind said ‘nice’ at the cast, the other part however was less focused on his cast colour, but more on the fact Flash had gone too far, he had broken his leg, and like Mr Stark said that is a big deal.

 

He was still thinking that over when a voice came from the ceiling “Hello Mr Parker, would you like me to alert Sir that you are awake?”

 

Peter smiled “Yes please FRIDAY, also what time is it?”

 

“It is half 5 in the afternoon” the mechanical voice replied “You were out for only about an hour”

 

Peter thanked FRIDAY and then, deciding he probably shouldn’t try to get up yet, sat up against his headboard and waited for Tony. While waiting he tries to figure out how long his leg would take to heal. It took a normal person 6 to 8 week, so it should only take him…… 1 to 2 weeks.

 

By the time Tony walked in, Peter had already decided to ask if he could have the next week off, he didn’t want to explain this to his classmates.

 

“Tony can I have the next week off?” He asked, shifting in bed slightly

Tony let out a sigh and started walking over to where Peter sat “First of all why? And second what about the whole learning part?”

 

Peter thought for a moment before answering “First of all because it would stop me from having to explain a broken leg healing in a week, and second because I could learn with you in the lab.” With his arguments laid out Peter proceeded to look hopefully up at his mentor, hoping he would agree.

 

Tony looked troubled, the kid had a point, a broken leg doesn’t heal in a week, but he couldn’t miss that much school, could he?

 

Silently Tony spun on his heels and walked out the door leaving Peter to wonder what his answer was going to be.

 

Walking a little distance away, Tony dialled one of the few numbers he had on speed dial and waited for it to be picked up.

 

“Hello, Tony? Why are you calling me? Is this about Peter” Mays worried voice filled the phone.

 

“Yep It’s about Peter” Tony confirmed “When is it ever not?”

 

May let out a hum of agreement before asking “Ok the, what’s it this time. Spiderman?”

 

“Actually” Tony started “It’s more of a Peter thing.”

 

Confusion clouding her voice, May asked for more detail.

 

5 minutes later and Tony had explained everything to May and she was on her way over ASAP.

 

As soon as she arrived she silently pulled out her phone and making eye contact with Tony dialled a number,

 

“Hello, yes, are you Peter’s Principle? Yes, Well I am taking Peter out of school for the next week, he’s ill, can you send his work to him? Yes, Thank you.” May said to her phone.

 

Turning to Tony she said one word “Done.”

 

Just then the two adults heard a ‘whoop!’ from Peter’s room and with a sigh they walked into it and confronted the ears dropper.

 

Peter knew he would have to go back to school, but for now he had a week holiday spent in the lab with Tony. What more could he want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Please leave kudos/comments if you did!  
> Have a great day/night!!
> 
> See you next week (I hope 😁)


	3. Drugs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Peter came to this conclusion because he was sure that punches weren’t supposed to leave bright green air trails, and as for the fact Peter couldn’t stand straight. He was sure that was just a side effects from the villain’s rainbow flashing aura. Wait, Peter couldn’t see auras.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry I didn't post last week. I had no weekend because I was away from home and had no computer, and then had to spend all week catching up on homework I hadn't done yet and yea..... basically I was busy.
> 
> This chapter took a while to write and i'm not sure about the ending... But i hope you enjoy it anyway.

Peter knew something was wrong the second the villain’s fist made contact.

 

It had been a normal patrol, and the villain had appeared just like any normal bad guy. 

 

He was robbing a bank, wearing a mask and wasn’t pleased to see Spider man, yup, just like any normal bad guy.

 

And yet, he couldn’t have been normal.

 

Peter came to this conclusion because he was sure that punches weren’t supposed to leave bright green air trails, and as for the fact Peter couldn’t stand straight. He was sure that was just a side effects from the villain’s rainbow flashing aura. Wait, Peter couldn’t see auras.

 

WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING!

 

Peter tried to fight, he tried to beat the villain like Spider man  **should** . Unfortunately this questionable decision to stay, even when he could barely stand straight, just ended up with Peter being punched.

 

A lot.

 

The villain’s bright green and purple clothing wasn’t helping. And that wasn’t even a side effect from whatever was happening, that’s just what this villain was wearing.

 

Unable to get any attacks in edge way, Peter made the decision to abort until he could see clearer. Then he would come back and finish this.

 

Peter stumbled quickly away from the villain. There was no was he was trying to fight in this state. He started swinging, but it is extremely hard to swing when you can’t even see straight and when the sky is flashing 20 different colours. After Peter had failed at hitting a building with his webs for the 5 th time, he gave up and decided just to run. 

 

Or well….. more walk. He was feeling incredibly tired for some reason.

 

Before he even registered which way he was going, he found himself at Stark tower.

Peter’s first reaction was turn straight around and leave, but he was too tired, too weak, he couldn’t go.

 

Before he could either muster the strength to leave or to go in, the doors swished open.

 

Going in it was.

 

“Hello Peter” FRIDAY greeted as soon as he entered “Boss is in his lab.”

Peter nodded, looked like the best thing he could do was pretend everything was good, no point worrying Tony about this, he probably just needed to sleep it off.

 

Sleep.

 

Shaking the tiredness away, Peter headed to the lift.

 

“Let’s go” He said to the ceiling. He knew that FRIDAY wasn’t technically in the ceiling, but he felt weird not directing his words somewhere.

 

As soon as he finished speaking, the lift started moving smoothly downwards. While he had a moment or two, Peter tried to gather himself. He knew that if Tony even suspected something was wrong, he would get worried.

 

That was the last thing Peter wanted.

 

As soon as the lift doors dinged open, Peter walked in. In a mainly straight line. It was 

straight enough anyway.

 

“Hey Tony!” Peter greeted cheerily as his vision danced with black spots, “How are you?” Seeing Tony’s confused face, Peter quickly added a smile to his words and wandered over.

 

“I’m fine Peter.” Tony answered. Peter could hear the but coming before it came “But, what are you doing here. Aren’t you meant to be spider manning?”

“Ummmm….” Was all Peter’s muddled brain could get out “Yea, spider… man…. Ing….. yes… just……. Ughhhhhhh.” Peter just wanted to convince Tony that he was fine, just wanted to deal with this alone, just wanted to act normal. But no. His words wouldn’t come out right and now a migraine had descended on his head, wrapping his head in pain. Well this plan had gone perfectly!

 

“Peter?” Tony asked confused. “Peter!” His confusion turned to fear as Peter started swaying.

 

Before his legs managed to give out from under him, Tony had pushed a chair over and had helped him sit down “don’ nee hep, cn sit” Peter tried to protest but the words still wouldn’t form so his protests weren’t worth much.

 

“No” Tony said simply “You don’t get to argue until I figure out what’s wrong with you.”

 

Peter nodded in agreement while his brain randomly wandered ‘huh’ he thought ‘so he figured out that they were protests’

 

Peter tried to cling to reality, he really did, but the swirling colours and dancing visions of animals made it hard to figure out what was real and what was fake.

 

Was the dancing hippo real? Or the duck with the hat? Maybe Tony? Or was it the snake with a tambourine?

Trying to shake the confusion away, Peter tried to stand up. He needed to escape, needed to get away from these illusions and find out what was real. Unluckily for him he got about half a step before his eyes rolled back into his head and he was gone.

 

"Peter!" He heard through the haze which appeared to be his consciousness. He tried to scrape his way towards the voice, he wanted to go to it, he wanted to be awake again. Before he could get there though he got caught, like he was attached to a bungee, and thrown backwards back into the depths of blackness.

 

"Peter!" He heard again. The voice sounded worried. Why was it worried? Was it worried about him? Why would it be worried about him? Was he in danger? Before he could answer any of his own questions, the bungee was back and the darkness engulfed him once more.

 

"Peter? Please come back to me." The voice sounded broken. "Please Peter. This is your last chance."

 

Peter shook himself out of his wondering. It didn't matter where the voice was. Or who for that matter. It said that this was Peter's last chance and there was no way Peter was going to let himself go down without a fight.

 

That wasn't how he had been brought up.

 

Clawing and fighting and punching upwards, Peter inched towards his goal. He couldn't tell if he was going forwards or upwards or right or left but the important thing was he was getting closer to consciousness and closer to the voice.

 

The first thing Peter noticed was the light. It was so bright. It felt like it was burning his closed eyes but even the burning felt better than the darkness he had been smothered in.

 

He could hear muffled talking. Tony! He could hear Tony! He seemed to be talking to someone but Peter couldn't quite make out the words.

 

Deciding it was now or never, Peter took a deep breath and forced his eyes open, breaking any illusion that he still wasn't there.

 

He squinted against the bright light as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

 

"Tony?" He said softly, his voice rough from disuse and his throat raw. Speaking caused his head to ache even more, as though the words were caught in his head and were bouncing about trying to get free. However when Tony's concerned face floated into his vision, the pain was suddenly worth it.

 

"Hey Pete" Tony said softly "nice to see you again, you had us worried for a moment there."

 

Peter winced slightly, even Tony's low tone hurt, before he croaked back quietly "what happened?" 

 

Peter did try to remember for himself but the last thing he could recall was going out on patrol and starting to fight your basic bad guy and after that he couldn't remember anything more.

 

A dry laugh came from Tony "I wish I knew the answer to that kid. I've been trying to work it out for the last week." He sighed slightly before continuing "you arrived here in your spider suit and started acting funny, then you just collapsed! That was a week ago"

 

Peter blanked at that. A week. He had been unconscious for a week?

 

A whole week?

 

Peter thought back. What had happened? How did this happen? When he hit the mental wall of no memories, he searched harder. He had to remember.

 

"I was patrolling, it was a basic bad guy. He hit me? Then things went weird." Peter said slowly, knew he didn't sound sure. In fact he sounded as sure as he felt which was about 0.

 

Tony nodded before saying "So you didn't take anything?"

 

"What!" Peter gasped shocked, his head hurting at the volume he had spoken at "why would you think that!"

 

Tony at least had the decency to look sorry "it's just, you came here looking high and said everything was fine. I thought you were hiding something."

 

Peter sighed, he could see that his behaviour was suspicious. "Ok, I see what your saying, but that doesn't mean I agree with you!"

 

"Ok, well I think that's the best I will get for today" Tony laughed causing Peter to laugh too, until pain flashed through his head and he decided that laughing was a bit too much for now.

 

"Yup, try again tomorrow if you want any better!" he joked before adding "Seriously what did you think I had taken! My metabolism is too fast for any normal drugs."

 

"True, I didn't really think about that. I was more worried about the fact you had collapsed and wasn't waking up." Tony said it simply, but Peter could see pain in his eyes. He had been worried. He had been scared. What had Peter done?

“I’m sorry” Peter said under his breath

 

“No, Peter” Tony said sharply “This isn't your fault! So don’t take blame.”

 

Peter shook his head “I worried you, i messed up. That’s on me.”

 

“No.” Tony said “No, it’s not on you. If it’s on anyone it’s on the villain who did this to you.”

 

Peter looked into Tony’s face. He looked so sincere, he was telling the truth. He didn’t blame Peter. He let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Tony didn’t hate him.

 

"Ok, other than you thinking I was a druggy what have I missed?" Peter asked, finding Tony's wince about the druggy bit more entertaining than he should. "Don't worry Tony, I forgive you"

 

Tony laughed at Peter's tone before saying "not much, I think I managed to catch your villain. Fairly normal but enjoys punching? Thinks purple and green clothing is cool?"

 

After Peter's nod he continued "yup, turns out his poison, venom, drug, whatever doesn't work through iron man armour so I manage to take him down."

 

"You went after a normal villain?" Peter asked, his voice showing his confusion “as in, not a world threatening guy, just a normal, or slightly less normal guy?”

 

"Sure Pete, someone had to defend the little guy while Spider man was out"

 

Peter smiled up at him, glad that he didn’t have to worry about what had happened to queen's while he was gone.

 

Before either of them could say anything more, Bruce walked in.

 

“Hey Peter, good to see your awake” He greeted as he walked over to the bed.

 

Bruce did all the checks he needed to do and once he was satisfied, started leaving.

 

“Everything here is fine but, Peter, you should probably get some rest.”

 

"Now kid. You need rest. I’ll come back later."

 

Peter tried to argue, he really did, but his eyes were drooping already and really, snuggling up to his covers and going back to sleep sounded like heaven.

 

"Ok" he muttered quietly "see you then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments because they really do mean the world to me and encourage me to write more. 😊
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night!!


	4. Sensory Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter trains with the Avengers and things do not go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I have a new chapter!!
> 
> I don't know why but i am in a happy mood right now and because of that I am very proud of posting a chapter? My own logic escapes me but oh well.
> 
> So yeah. I have nothing to say. I hope you enjoy. I personally have never had a sensory overload so if I got anything wrong please tell me and I will try to fix it.
> 
> If you are new here, thanks for giving my story a chance. If not, thanks for coming back.

Today was the day.

 

To be honest, Peter wasn't sure why they hadn't done this already.

 

He was up for it and every other Avenger had said they were game. It was a Tony thing, he wanted to let Peter hold on to his independence for as long as he could. After all you train with the Avengers. You are one.

 

Peter decided not to mention that this was all he had wanted since he first met them all.

 

He wanted to be part of a team. Still looking out for the little guy, but also being part of the bigger picture. This was his chance.

 

"Hey Pete" Tony greeted as Peter walked in "put your stuff in one of the lockers over there and meet us in the gym in a minute, ok"

 

Peter nodded his agreement as he wandered over to the lockers. He went to the first open one he came to and carefully put his shoes and bag inside. Just before he put his phone in, he sent a quick text to May, simply saying that he was fine and would talk to her after he was done. That sent, he shut the locker, not bothering with a lock. After all who would steal his stuff, Bucky? Captain America? Scarlet witch? Yup. It was unlikely and would be a cool story anyway.

 

Once he was ready (and had taken a few steadying breaths, these were the Avengers! Even if they were more like family to him) he walked into the gym. He tried to look confident but it was kind of hard when surrounded by his childhood heroes.

 

As he walked in, every head in the room turned to look at him and Peter tried to not let it intimidate him. He knew these people well. They were like family and friends mixed in one, even if they did baby him a little. Sadly though, when he was with them usually, they were all just people. Sure two of them had the mannerisms from ww1, a couple walked silently and there was at least one sentient computer, but they were just slightly weird people. Now though, they were superheroes.

 

"Hey" he said instead, earning him a couple of hellos or nods in reply. Peter could see Tony on the other side of the room giving him a reassuring smile.

 

Peter glanced around the room. Bruce wasn't there because, well, it's hard for him to train without turning into a green beast, which no one wanted that first thing on a Saturday morning, Bruce least of all.

 

"Ok, everyone here?" Steve asked standing at the front. He did a quick head count and, once satisfied everyone was present, got started "ok everyone we are going to be doing some sparring today."

 

Everyone, Peter included, nodded at this information. That was what Peter had expected.

 

"Why? Are you expecting us to need to take each other out any time soon?" Clint asked jokingly.

 

"Of course, don't want any of you to go dark side" Tony called from his space.

 

"Just in case you ever do go darkside, you get to spar with Nat" Steve added with a laugh.

 

Natasha turned a wicked smile at her best friend, causing Clint to pale slightly. "Lucky me" he muttered to himself. 

 

Peter couldn't help but agree, he wouldn't want to have to go up against Nat. She could be scary when she wanted to be.

 

Peter was paired with Bucky for the first round. At first Peter thought it was a bit unfair before remembering he was a 15 year old, paired with an over 100 year old. That made him feel a little less disadvantaged.

 

The rules were simple. You had to get your partner on the floor and staying down for 8 seconds. No suits were allowed and you had to stay on the ground and on the mat (so no webs Peter noticed). It was mainly about hand to hand and not so much about using your powers, though if your powers included super strength there wasn't much you could do anyway.

 

As far as Peter could tell the first match went well. It was best of 3 and both he and Bucky won a round each. Peter found himself quickly relaxing with the comradely atmosphere and everyone's voices mixing around them.

 

On the third match of round one, Peter managed to get Bucky down again. Unfortunately for him, Bucky managed to lever himself back up after 4 seconds and then used his momentum to slam Peter down, winding him slightly and making him unable to get back up.

 

"Well done kid" Bucky said, offering him a had to get up after the 8 seconds "not bad for your first match, we'll have to see if you can win next time.

 

Peter smiled widely at the praise, he would certainly do his best.

 

Unsurprisingly, Nat won her match, but Clint had gotten close to winning one of the rounds before she had managed to twist her way back up. He was determined to win his next round to 'reclaim his honour', which had everyone laughing and a quick remark from Sam along the lines of 'what honour?'

 

Next round Peter was put against Wanda. Peter could already tell it was going to be interesting. She wasn't allowed to use her magic to throw Peter to the ground or else it would be an easy win for her, but she was allowed to use it to increase her strength so they would probably be pretty evenly matched. It would be up to skill for this one.

 

Peter won the first round, with great difficulty, by swiping her legs from under her just after she had thrown a pretty accurate kick. However about 10 seconds into the second match, an intense ringing started in his head, making it very difficult to concentrate. He tried his best to ignore it but it was actually surprisingly hard.

 

Wanda easily won the second and third round. It was so easy for her, she got worried.

 

"Hey Peter, you ok? You were acting a bit strange just then." Wanda said, concern filling her voice.

 

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Peter quickly replied, “just need a drink.”

 

Wanda nodded, believing his lie and Peter walked over to his water bottle, as he tried to sort his head out. He knew what was happening, he really did.

 

The brightness of the lights, the loudness of the other people and the ceiling fans, the stench of, well, everything.

 

He knew what this meant but he was determined to ignore it. He wasn't going to let his powers get the better of him, especially not while training with the Avengers. He would just ignore it until it went away.

 

Easy right?

 

Peter started his next match, eager to do well, and trying his hardest to keep it all together.

 

He was against Tony. Everyone was wondering who would win because, after all, Tony had more experience, Peter had powers.

 

Peter tried his best, he really did, but the lights, the sounds, the smells. He could barely keep up with all the input nevermind worry about where Tony was attacking from.

 

Tony easily floored him.

 

"You ok kid? You seem a little of." Tony asked concerned.

 

"I'm fine" Peter responded quickly "just not used to sparring" he added in a quick smile to sell his lie, but it turned into a bit more of a grimace.

 

"Ok…." Tony responded, looking unsure.

 

Before Tony could say anything more, Peter was in a fighting stance "come on Tony, we've got another two rounds now"

 

Tony rolled his eyes but also got into his fighting stance.

 

Peter winced, the pressure inside his head was wanting to burst.

 

**_Ignore it._ **

 

Even Tony's hand as it grabbed his arm burned.

 

**_Hide it._ **

 

The sound of everyone's feet on the mat bounced around his head.

 

**_Don't be weak._ **

 

The smell of wood and air burned his nose.

 

**_They've all had worse_ ** .

 

The sound of something large hitting the ground echoed around the room.

 

**_It's nothing, carry on through it._ **

 

He vaguely felt himself curl up as his clothes did their best to scratch his skin off.

 

**_Ignore it_ **

 

**_Carry on_ **

 

**_Hide your pain_ **

 

"Peter" Tony shouted, loudly.

 

Peter didn't reply from his position curled up on the floor. He just made a sound he hoped conveyed his general discomfort as he pressed his hands against his eyes and ears and curled into an even tighter ball.

 

"Peter are you ok!" Called Steve from the other end of the room.

 

If Peter had been more aware of anything other than his pain, he would have noticed that all the other matches had stopped and everyone had now turned to face him and Tony.

 

"Tony, is he ok?" Asked Clint. Luckily for Peter, he didn't shout. Whether that was due to spy training saying never ever shout or whether it was consideration to Peter's earlier wince wasn't known, but it did help Peter’s head, if only slightly.

 

"It's clearly a sensory overload." Natasha whispered simply from where she was standing. "Tony, do you have the stuff to sort him out?"

 

Tony looked up quickly from where he was crouched on the floor "yes, we have a room just down the corridor." 

 

"It's ok Peter, it's ok, I'm here" he whispered under his breath towards Peter making sure not to be too loud and make Peter's head worse.

 

With the skills of many many superheroes, and a couple of whispered directions, they managed to get Peter into the soundproof room, with the lights off.

 

With Peter in there, they all left. They thought momentarily about going back to training but all knew no one would be able to focus.

 

"Did you know he got sensory overloads?" Sam asked Tony, concern filling his normally calm voice.

 

All the other Avengers stopped their  walking as well to turn to Tony.

 

"I knew he had had one before, but not this bad and not this frequent" Tony answered before muttering under his breath "silly me, I should have known"

 

"It's not your fault" Wanda said quickly, “both me and Bucky sparred with him before you and neither of us noticed anything was wrong."

 

Bucky quickly nodded in response, "he seemed fine, I think he was hiding it from us."

 

************

 

The first thing Peter noticed was the silence. The blissful silence. Then the darkness, darkness never tried to burn our eyes out like light does.

 

Peter mentally checked himself over and, once he was sure he wasn't going to be attacked by pain if he even thought of moving, he stood up. He was careful while standing, still a little unsteady on his feet.

 

Stumbling slightly, Peter headed towards the communal sitting room. As he expected all the Avengers are there, staring at the TV but not really watching, all of them with matching worried looks.

 

"Everything ok?" He asked, both as a question and a way to announce his presence.

 

"Peter" Tony said quickly, standing and walking over, pulling Peter into a hug. "Are you ok?"

 

Peter looked at all the Avengers who had turned to look at him, "yea…. I'm fine thanks" suddenly, Peter felt a desperate need to get everyone's attention off him and his mistake "what are you watching?" He asked.

 

"I don't actually know" Rhodey admitted with a laugh, "what are we watching?" He asked the others.

 

After everyone had admitted that they also had no idea what was on, Clint passed the remote to Peter "here you put something on"

 

Peter took the remote with a smile and sat down on the sofa, Tony following and sitting next to him.

 

"We will talk about this later" Tony whispered in Peter's ear "and next time, don't hide when your hurting, ok."

 

Peter nodded quickly and relaxed back into the sofa cushions and the movie he had put on started playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!!
> 
> Have a good day/night!!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	5. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a fever... he also really needs to stop hiding these things from Tony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all, Sorry to anyone who has been waiting for this chapter! I was struggling to write it and i had some mocks at school, so have been busy, so yea... sorry.
> 
> Second of all, THANK YOU, whether you have bookmarked this fic, or just clicked on it today, thank you for reading, thank you for getting this far (Only one more chapter after this!!)
> 
> Anyway, on with the story!! Hope you enjoy!!

 

Peter sighed quietly as he climbed into Happy's car. His head hurt and he felt like he was on fire. But he was also determined to not let it show.

 

It was a Wednesday. One of his favourite days. Why? Because he got to go to the lab with Tony on Wednesdays. 

 

Happy picked him up from school and drove him to the tower. From there he would spend the afternoon with Tony and head back home in the evening.

 

It was amazing.

 

Today though, to be perfectly honest, he just wanted to curl up in his bed and die. Not quite literally but if he had this headache for another 10 minutes, it would probably get a little more literal.

 

Peter leaned his burning forehead on Happy's window and tried to block the world out. Ughhhhhh. Why today of all days?

 

Luckily for Peter, Happy seemed, well, happy enough to not talk, so Peter didn't have to worry about small talk at the same time as trying to act fine. He didn't want Tony sending him home. He had decided to go, so he would stay. Peter Parker wasn't a quitter.

 

As they drew nearer to the tower, Peter took a deep breath. Time to compose himself. He was careful to put a carefree mask on his face to hide his pain and fever. Tony didn't need to know.

 

Peter waved goodbye to Happy, a fake smile on his face, not that Happy would know it was fake. Then he walked into the tower, a spring in his step even as his head pounded and his body burned up.

 

"Hello FRIDAY!" He said with a smile as he stepped into the lift, hoping that if he acted normal enough she wouldn't run diagnostics and ruin his pretence.

 

"Hello Peter" she replied as the lift started moving downwards.

 

All Peter wanted to do was lie down, or at least test his head on something cool, the wall of the lift would do perfectly. However he couldn't. That would expose him. Why spend the time hiding from FRIDAY if he was going to just expose himself.

 

As soon as the lift had reached lab level, Peter walked out. Breathing in deeply he relaxed. The smell of oil and electricity always felt like coming home. Even if he wasn't 100% he still felt better just being in this room.

 

"Hey Pete" Tony called from the other side of the room where he was working on upgrading his suit.

 

"Hey Tony" Peter replied with a smile, hoping it didn't look too forced.

 

"Good day at school?" Tony asked, glancing up from the suit for the first time since Peter walked in.

 

"Yep, thanks." Peter said smiling again, hoping that Tony wasn't going to notice anything was wrong. If he was still absorbed in his suit then Peter would be fine. However now, with Tony looking straight at him, he may have a few problems.

 

To be perfectly honest, his day had been awful. A mixture of Flash, being ill and it being school, left him with a headache he couldn't blame on being ill, well not fully, and he had been so tired today he had almost fallen asleep in Chemistry. And then he had been asked a question. A question he hadn't heard. He had quickly scanned the board but still had no idea what he was meant to be answering. Yea, it really wasn't fun.

 

Luckily for him, Tony believed him, with only a little scepticism. "Ok kid, you know where everything is, I'm here if you need any help. Go nuts."

 

Small talk over, Peter wandered over to his own desk. He had a couple of on going projects and obviously also had his suit which he could upgrade or fix. 

 

Normally if he was planning to upgrade his suit he worked with Tony to make sure he got it right. That meant that upgrading his suit was out of the question because if Tony got too close he would feel Peter's fever and that wouldn't be a good idea.

 

Sometimes Peter wondered why he never wanted to just admit he was ill. Why hadn't he just called in sick again? He was really starting to struggle to remember why. It seemed like a good idea at the time but now just seemed stupid. It wasn't like he could really enjoy being here when his head felt like it was going to burst.

 

Wincing slightly, Peter picked up one of his side projects. He hadn't even looked at it for a couple of months so Peter came to the conclusion this was the best one to try, after all, if he messed up he could just start again, it wasn't like he had gotten very far with it.

 

The side project he had chosen was a watch. It was similar to any normal smart watch, but it would be programmed for his spider thing. It would stop any weird questions if the company found his heart rate and metabolism and  other vitals weren't quite right.

 

Trying to ignore his pounding head, Peter checked the coding. That's right, he was just in the middle of programming it so if the temperature dropped below -5°C (23°F) it would give him a 'hibernation warning' and also alert Tony and May.

 

He tried his best to code the next section but his mind was bank and once he finally managed to grind out a couple of lines of code, he looked back and found complete nonsense. 

 

Peter didn't know what it was, but if definitely wasn't code.

 

He was so absorbed into trying to fix his coding mess he didn't hear Tony behind him.

 

He also didn't notice Tony reading the code over his shoulder.

 

Nor did he notice Tony's worried expression.

 

In fact, he only noticed Tony was there at all when Tony reached forwards and laid his hand on Peter's forehead, to check his temperature.

 

"Kid" he said simply, shock filling his voice "I know you have spider temperature and everything….. but I don't think your head is meant to be this warm."

 

Peter's first thought was to deny. Say everything was fine and get on with his life.

 

However his second thought, and his decision was to tell all. He was too tired to continue to pretend. He was too tired to lie.

 

"Yea….. I don't think I'm meant to be this temperature either. I feel awful." He answered tiredly

 

"Why didn't you say anything!" Tony gasped

 

"Ughhhh….. I can't remember…… I did have a reason….. I'll remember later." Peter muttered

 

"Ok well whatever your reason, you are coming with me and we are going upstairs so you can rest on the sofa." Tony decided, I am not letting you work any longer, not when you look like that.

 

Peter didn't have the energy to argue so instead he packed up his stuff and stood up.

 

Tony grabbed his arm as he gently manoeuvred him towards the lift to get him upstairs and onto the sofa.

 

"Goodness kid! You have to stop doing this! Next time tell me when you start to feel off!"

 

Peter nodded in agreement as he let himself be moved upstairs, he really should stop keeping these things a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Next chapter will be up... i want to say next week but it depends if i manage to get it written. (Sorry, i'm a bit of a failure when it comes to actually getting round to writing at the moment!)  
> Please leave kudos and a comment (encouragement will defiantly help you get your next chapter soon!)


	6. Anniversary of Ben's death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...... We are finally here, i managed to write the last chapter!! *YAY*  
> Thank you so much for getting here, whether you have been here since chapter 1 or you just clicked on this oday, thank you for giving my story a chance!!  
> I really hope you enjoy!!

**“Whoosh”**

The sound of Spiderman swinging through the streets, the air flying past him as he tried to run away from his problems.

 

**“Aghhhhh”**

The sound of a person being mugged. Pure terror filling their scream as a weapon is pointed at them, all they can think is what they never got a chance to say, they watch their life flash before their eyes.

 

**“Crash”**

The sound of the mugger being thrown to the ground. The person is safe, the weapon gone. 

 

**“YAY”**

The sound of a happy passer-by. Glad that they live in a world where superheroes help the little guy, or one superhero at least.

(Oh how Peter wished he could be happy)

 

**“Thank you”**

The sound of a thankful citizen, saved by Spiderman.

(Why couldn’t Peter save the ones most important to him)

 

**“.”**

The sound of Peter’s empty home, he was alone. The flat had never felt as big as it did now, as it did today. He had never felt this lonely, he had never felt this hurt.

(Why did Peter have to be here and not with his family)

 

**“thunk”**

The sound of dirt hitting a coffin.

(needed too soon)

It was a simple affair, Peter couldn't completely remember it, he was crying too hard to be able to see, but he could remember the amount of people there, the amount of people crying, the exhaustion that had settled in his bones.

 

**“.”**

The sound of Peter holding back tears

(While his world falls with each piece of dirt)

He didn't manage, the tears came, they always came. He couldn't stop them, just like he couldn't stop them from dying.

 

The world around Peter was so loud, filled with happiness, laughter and love, while Peter's was silent, the noises of the people he loved silenced too soon, their beautiful flames extinguished because of Peter.

 

All because of Peter. All because Peter couldn't save them. All because Peter failed them.

 

The only noises in Peter's world were those in his head.

 

**“YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT THEY ARE GONE BECAUSE OF YOU”**

 

And they were too loud.

(but were they right)

 

**"YOURFAULTYOURFAULTYOURFAULTYOURFAULT"**

 

It was all be could hear, day after day. Sometimes it quieted, only a whisper. But on days like today it was a shout, a scream, a yell, impossible to ignore.

 

Peter carefully sat down, the roof cold and rough under him.

 

He barely felt it. He had other things on his mind. Other things to think of than how uncomfortable he was…. At least he could still feel uncomfortable, dead people couldn't feel.

 

He stared across the Queen's skyline and finally allowed the tears to fall. He was alone, now and forever.

 

The sun was setting, a truly breathtaking sight. Sometimes Peter wondered if one day, something would steal the breath right from him. Would it be spidermanning? Would it be something else?

 

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Peter stared at his contacts. He could call May. But she was on a work trip, she didn't need to be distracted by Peter. Anyway, today was just as hard for her, if not harder.

 

He could call Tony. He wouldn't mind. He always told Peter to call if something was wrong, if he was injured.

 

But Peter wasn't injured, not physically anyway.

 

But would Tony still count it?

 

After all, Peter might not be physically injured, but the pain in his chest, in his head, in his heart, suggested otherwise.

 

He curled in on himself slightly, the pain intensifying now he had acknowledged it.

 

**"yourfaultyourfaultyourfaultYOURFAULT"**

 

The voices wouldn't stop, the pain wouldn't stop. Barely paying any attention, Peter pulled his phone out and clicked on his contacts.

 

The names were blurred from his tears but it didn't take him long to find Tony, he could probably find Tony's contact while blind by now.

 

"Pete?" Tony answered, picking up on the first ring "everything ok?"

 

Peter tried to answer, but all that came out was a muffled sob

 

“Peter?” Tony asked again “Do you need anything?”

 

Peter was about to say no when he actually thought things through. Why hide it? He was hurting, he wanted someone here, someone to hug him, so why not?

 

After all, out of everyone he could talk to, Tony was the one he wanted to talk to most.

 

"Can….. can you…" Peter paused, almost doubted himself then plowed on "can you come pick me up please?"

 

"Sure" Tony replied quickly, the sound of his iron man suit forming coming through the speaker "I'll be there in 5 minutes, stay where you are."

 

Peter nodded before remembering that Tony couldn't see him "ok, I… I can do that."

 

With that, the line disconnected and Peter was left, sitting on the rooftop, alone. But not for long. That's what he reminded himself Tony would be there soon to pick him up. Tony would be here.

 

Tony cared.

 

Tony cared.

 

Tony cared.

 

Which would probably end up being his downfall looking at Peter's father figure history.

 

But that wasn't what Tony was focused on. And it wasn't what Peter should focus on. Not yet. Not now.

 

Trying to distract himself, Peter started counting cars and when that inevitably got extremely boring, Peter turned his gaze to the sky.

 

To the gradually darkening sky.

 

And to the gradually appearing stars.

 

Peter breathed deeply. The city air, already cooling and becoming that lovely crisp night time scent.

 

In. Out.

 

Peter felt himself calming slowly as he breathed, listening to the muted sounds of the city below him as the silent tears continued to flow down his face.

 

**It was all your fault.**

 

**He would have been fine if not for you.**

 

The noise of repulsors, this time not on the other side of a phone, pulled Peter out of his mind. He took another deep breath to ready himself for this conversation and slowly turned towards the quickly approaching flying man.

 

A small crash was all that signified the arrival of Tony.

 

"Hey Pete" his voice was cheery but Peter could hear the underlying worry.

 

Peter wiped his tears and stood up "can we go back to the compound." He said quietly, pulling on his mask.

 

Tony didn't vocally reply, he just nodded and prepared to take off.

 

Peter knew that was his que to jump onto Tony's back and spider stick until they got back. 

 

"Thank you" he said very quietly but he was sure Tony could hear him. 

 

5 minutes later and they were landing at the tower. Peter expertly detached himself from Tony, his limbs feeling like piles of lead.

 

"Come on" Tony said, making a follow me gesture with his hand. 

 

Peter sighed quietly to himself as he tried to dry the tears which had gathered in the flight over. Once he was sure they were all gone (until new ones took their place anyway) he followed Tony towards the sitting room where Tony was perched.

 

Once Peter was sat down and comfy, Tony turned and just looked. After about a minute of just looking he finally spoke. 

 

"What's going on?" He asked "and don't say nothing because it isn't nothing."

 

Peter smiled slightly despite the tears which had resumed their steady journey from his eyes down his cheeks, Tony really did know him well, Tony really was family.

 

Peter expected that realisation to make him stop a minute, but it didn't. Tony cared. Tony was family. And that may end up with him meeting an early unfortunate demise, but it was Tony's choice. It was Tony who chose to care.

 

"It isn't nothing." Peter agreed "it's the anniversary of Ben…" he couldn't finish his sentence but one glance at Tony told him what he already knew, Tony didn't need him to finish, Tony understood.

 

"Shhhhh, it's ok" Tony said quietly "shhh, I'm here, it's ok"

 

Tony carefully rearranged them so he could pull Peter into a hug "it's ok."

 

Peter wanted to pull away, say 'no, no it's not ok, Ben's dead because of me!' But Tony held tight and started gently playing with Peter's hair and it would be too much work to pull away and argue, so Peter just relaxed and allowed Tony's reassuring words wash over him.

 

Tony clearly believed what he was saying and if he stuck around, maybe Peter could learn to believe it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Congratulations for making it all the way to the end of this fic! Exciting right!!  
> If you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments, i would love to hear what you thought!!
> 
> Have a great day/night!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr @Summer-wolfs-world
> 
> Have an amazing day/night!!!
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
